


Suspicious Dining

by manipulative_broken



Category: Hannibal (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dinner, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Interviews, M/M, POV Eddie Brock, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulative_broken/pseuds/manipulative_broken
Summary: Hannibal x Venom Crossover! Eddie comes to Baltimore to interview Hannibal, but obviously Dr Lecter has to invite him for dinner first. But Venom senses something is different about the food, but Eddie can't spill that he shares his body with Venom, and Hannibal can't bluntly admit that they are eating people. Meanwhile, Will is caught in the crossfires of the tension that lingers at the dining table...





	Suspicious Dining

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a twitter post I saw online, and thus decided to write it! This my first time writing fan fiction here...it's not long but it mostly consists of the story being told through a third-person/ Eddie view point so I hope that's cleared. I hope you guys enjoy this crossover, and I'll be writing more soon :)

Hannibal gracefully leaned forward, extending the chair out for Eddie, who clearly looked flustered as he sat with a loud thump. Will shot him a glance. "Sorry, not used to fancy places like this. The last time we went to 'fancies', I sat in a lobster tank." Eddie babbled, clearly nervous among the dark dominating presence of Hannibal. "You look like a fool. Have some posture!" Venom chided from inside his head, and Eddie grunted, waving him off, but to Will he looked like he was swatting off a fly. "Of course..." Hannibal raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't drag out the subject, drifting off into the kitchen to get the meals.

"So, why did you come to Baltimore?" Will tried to start conversations, finally meeting someone even more shy and twitchy than him. Eddie scratched his head, feet tapping gently against the ground. "I faced some t-troubles in New York, yes. I had to take a break. Hope you don't mind me being...here." Eddie gestured wildly around Hannibal's sleek architecture, gaze falling upon the stag statues and the rows of bookshelves lining the second story. "See, if you did some work instead of eating people all day, maybe we get to be rich and live like Dr Lecter!" He mentally complained to Venom, who snarled a, "Whatever." in response. Will broke out into a gentle smile, slipping his glasses off his face and resting them onto the table. "Don't worry, I'm sure Hannibal would be very-" He paused for a moment, something unrecognisable flashing across his eyes that Eddie and Venom barely noticed, before he cleared his throat and continued, "...pleased to have you here over for dinner. His food is, quite scrumptious in a sense..." Will trailed off, murmuring suddenly furiously to himself, before regaining his composure and smiling awkwardly at Eddie, who returned the look.

Finally, Hannibal broke the silence by striding forward, three plates balanced atop his forearm. "We have some roasted duck and pork, served with caviar-like black beluga lentils, toasted-walnut pesto, and sautéed shiitake mushrooms. With a side of Sherry sauce." Eddie stared mutely at Hannibal. He didn't know whether to be in more awe of Hannibal's cooking, or all the fancy words that had just causally trickled out of his mouth. Eddie was sure if he attempted to say that he would trip on the first word. 

"Loser."

"Shut up." Eddie blurted out, meaning for it to be for Venom but instead the words slipped out. Hannibal and Will stilled, Hannibal's eyes narrowing darkly while Will glanced at him desperately. "Shit. I'm sorry, I sometimes talk to myself, and I-I didn't mean-" He rambled, voice shivering before Hannibal interrupted, "It's fine. Shall we eat?" Unbuttoning his jacket, Hannibal sat down at the head of the table, tilting his head towards Eddie in a kind gesture, but Eddie was sure he had messed up his first interaction with Dr Lecter, with the sharp glint of precariousness and disrespect that shone quite clearly through the doctor's focused gaze. He lowered his head, busying himself in stuffing the roasted duck in his mouth. The sweet salty taste of the sauce and the meat blended so beautifully together in his mouth, the duck was so tender 

"Eddie, stop eating." Venom's voice suddenly rang out in his head, and he frowned, ignoring Venom as he took another bite of the scrumptious meal. "Eddie!" Venom cried out more firmly now, and Eddie growled at him through his mind, "What do you want?" There was a slight hesitation before Venom spoke out, a hint of fear lacing through the usually cold symbiote that shared his body, "It's...tastes like human meat, Eddie." The words seemed to cut through Eddie's ribcage, his hand suddenly numbing up as the fork clattered back onto the plate nosily. Hannibal's head shot up, but Eddie barely noticed. "What in the hell's name are you talking about, Venom? I swear if you are trying to embarrass me-"

Venom cut him off, growling as he paced around his head, "This isn't bloody duck! Its human, Eddie! I know what human tastes like, and its delicious. Like this god damn meal in front of you!" 

"No way!" Eddie tried to argue, but as he raised his head to try to validate his points, he saw a sudden savageness and darkness that seemed to swallow Hannibal whole, him casually slipping the meat into his mouth, while his eyes remained locked onto Eddie's. The hazel seemed to darken a few shades, unlike Will's light ones or how it was when he first stepped in to the house. He cleared his throat, coughing as he pushed his plate slightly away. Hannibal watched his movement, seeing how Eddie's hand twitched slightly in the brief movement of distancing himself from the silver platter before him. Will flinched, noticing their interaction. "Eddie, is it possible if I can speak to you-" Will tried, but Hannibal turned and glared at him. He winced, knowing not to push Hannibal, and conceded defeat, shooting Eddie a 'I can't help you anymore' look. 

Hannibal straightened, fixing his tie as he locked eyes with Eddie. "Is the food not up to your liking, Eddie?" His name spoken with such calm and directness sent chills down his back, and he desperately wanted to look away, to let Venom take control, but he had his interview and couldn't waste it on freaking out over something Venom had assumed.

"ITS HUMAN MEAT YOU DUMB HUMAN! YOU'RE EATING YOUR OWN SPECIES!" Venom spat.

Eddie frantically shook his head, trying to come up with something that could allow him to avoid eating anymore (just in case), "I'm sorry, Dr Lecter, I suddenly lost my appetite...I don't feel too well." Hannibal arched an eyebrow, and coolly continued, "I was a former surgeon, would you like me to inspect you?" 

Will snorted, before covering his face and trying to hide under the table to run away from any drama that was sure to arise with the gradually thickening of tension in the air. 

"No, no its fine, Dr Lecter, I j-just...." 

"Let me help, Eddie." Venom scoffed at Eddie's uneasiness. 

"Is this human meat?" Eddie suddenly blurted out, Venom's pestering causing him to lose control over what was in his head and what he said out loud. Almost immediately, Will and Hannibal stopped any body movement, Will peeping up from above the table, eyes blown wide open in horror and that confirmed Eddie's (well, Venom's) suspicious. A low growl sent his attention flying back to the main man. Hannibal's jaw was clenched, gaze become cold and hard as if he was trying to drill a hole into his head. "Why would you assume something like that, Eddie?" Once again, the dominance that emitted from Hannibal seemed to flood into Eddie's system, his body leaning back as in cowering back from a predator. Venom wasn't scared, but Eddie sure as hell was. Eddie furtively glanced at Will, who had clambered back up to his seat and was looking like he was trying not to cave into himself. HE couldn't reveal HOW he knew it was human meat, because it would expose him, but how did Dr Lecter GET human meat? HIs brain was torn with echoing questions and Venom's snarling voice in his head. 

"You are sitting with a murderer!"

"Well, he is sitting with a parasite." Eddie grunted, trying to shut him up.

"You-"

"Mr Brock?" Hannibal leaned towards Eddie, hand resting gently against the table. It was now obvious what Dr Lecter had served up was NOT duck, but now he was stalling, teasing him. Was he going to die here, Eddie really doubted it. But was he so scared he felt like he was going to soil his pants? Yes, indeed. He coughed, hands sliding protectively to his side, "Um...I-I went to an exhibition before, and this tastes like human m-meat..." He raised his gaze, and the second he locked eyes with Hannibal's, he flinched and his head dropped back down to his lap. He tried to smile to ease the tension, but it only made things worse. He knew from research Hannibal was a trained psychiatrist, well-known in the field, so he was sure his broken speech and stammering, plus how jerky his movements could clearly reveal that there was a thick distrust between what Hannibal had served up and what Eddie had presumed it is. Hannibal rose up to his feet, and that was where Eddie panicked, "You're a cannibal!" 

The man was up at his seat, before turning back to Eddie. HIs face was void of emotion, strangely peaceful but his eyes clearly burned with fury. He had incredibly posture for someone who was just accused of cannibalism, neither denying it or accepting it. Instead, Hannibal paused, eyes drifting to Will, who was silently watching, before back to Eddie. Instead of replying to his claim, he narrowed his eyes at him, and said, "And you know what human meat tastes like, Mr Brock. I'm fairly certain no..." A flash in the darkness of the doctor's eyes. "human meat exhibition exists." Eddie knew he was caught in a lie, and sucked in a ragged breath, mentally prodding Venom, "Help me, V!" 

"Finally." 

In a thunderous roar, Venom appeared, taking full control over Eddie's body, who was panicking inside their heads and had no intention to meet Hannibal's gaze any longer. Venom's body towered over them, head smashed against the wall. Will's eyes were even larger than before, but no obvious reaction broke out of the two, which left Venom with a sour feeling, not used to such defiance and well, not obviously fearing and running from the alien in his dining room. Instead, Hannibal matched his gaze equally, both men fighting for dominance. Venom may tower in size, but Hannibal was skilled in the field of levelling emotions. Will was used to nightmares and gotten used to terrifying images flashing before his eyes at any moment, but this was real life, this was no hallucination and he backed up against the wall, eyeing Venom up and down. 

"Nice to meet you. You are..." Hannibal scanned Venom, quickly trying to process what had just happened.

"Venom." Venom growled, trying to scare Hannibal by advancing towards him, but there was no flinches, only a subtle movement of the pupils and a slight hitch of breath. "Look at him!" Eddie cried out in his head. 

"Venom. Would you like dessert? I was on my way of getting it." Dessert made Venom's ears perk up, and now that he was in control he couldn't give a damn whatever human Hannibal had cooked up, either way the meal was delicious. "VENOM!" Eddie shouted at him, furiously pounding at his head, trying to make Venom steer Hannibal into confessions. Venom grunted, but before he could ask, Hannibal disappeared behind the kitchen door. He turned to Will, who had pushed himself in a corner of the wall. A smile broke out on his face, fangs glinting with remaining blood and saliva. "Hi, Will! Are you Hannibal's boyfriend?" Will broke composure, spluttering for words, and Venom chuckled, liking how flustered Wil suddenly became.

"He looks like you. Dumb ass." 

Eddie scoffed.

Hannibal reappeared out from the kitchen, once more plates balanced on his arm. Venom licked his lips and sniffed the air, growling in approval at the thick scent of chocolate and syrup. Hannibal glanced at him, chuckling, "I'm assuming you like chocolates, Venom?" He nodded, eyes fixated on the delicious pile of chocolate tart and honey syrup. With Eddie, the only eat either tater tots, or some old leftovers they heated up. This was the first time he was eating such luxurious meals, and neither Eddie's screeching nor the fact that he was dealing with a cannibal dared to stop him from shoving the meal down his throat, chewing nosily as chocolate and sweetness overwhelmed his senses. Hannibal watched Venom clear half the plate in one bite, smiling smugly to himself as he enjoyed his own masterpiece, slipping off a piece gently and placing it on his tongue. In between bites, (and noisy swallowing), Venom joked, "There isn't any human here, is there?" He was expecting a laugh, knowing fully well himself that there was no way human could be incorporated in the dish-

"There may be some in the sauce, so be careful when you're shoving it down your throat, Venom. You don't want to choke on...anything." Hannibal interjected calmly, continuing to carve a piece of the dessert and eat it. Both Will and Venom was caught severely off guard, especially Venom, who flicked his tongue rapidly over the dessert to taste out ANY sort of resemblance to the human limbs he ripped up, but only the sweet tastes could be detected, clouding up his taste buds so all he could taste was honey and the thick smoothness of chocolate. "Hannibal!" Will deadpanned, poking at the sauce. Now that he looked at it, the honey did seem darker than usual... Will gagged slightly at the realization (he should have expected it but didn't expect it to go in the honey), but not after Hannibal's subtle movement of his fist resting against the table from his lap caught Will's attention and he coughed once more, pretending to indulge in the dessert laid out before him. "Don't be rude to our guests, Will." Hannibal addressed, threat and the warning of being disrespectful lingering behind Hannibal's thick accent. "Yeah. Guests." Venom added, smirking at Hannibal, who returned the look with a curt nod of his head, but his eyes were clearly twinkling with the fact that he might have just met someone just like him. The fact that Venom understood his joke was quite pleasing, if he was honest. 

The three of them finished their desserts quite quickly and by then Venom was really comfortable with Hannibal. "Hey! Let me back out! I needed you to scare him, you ain't doing shit!" Eddie seethed, and Venom rolled his eyes and jeered at Eddie's impatience, but obeyed without any further persuasion. The black inkiness seemed to swallow itself back in before Will and Hannibal's eyes, before leaving drastically smaller, weaker Eddie in place. Now with Eddie back in place, Hannibal seemed to immediately miss Venom, who matched his dominance in every way, and even understood his humour as well as Will did, but now Eddie glared at him with a burning hatred that he saw in Jack's eyes occasionally regarding the Chesapeake' Ripper's murders, and the friendly teasing atmosphere the two men had once shared now drained by the sharp stillness Eddie seem to replace it with. 

"I heard what you said, Dr Lecter, when Venom was in...uh control. I was going to have a friendly interview with you, but now I'm sure I have evidence to report you for murder!" Eddie fumed harshly, throwing verbal daggers at Hannibal who deflected it smoothly with "Murder? Murder of who?" Eddie stilled, rage boiling inside yet fear started to bubble up to the surface too. "You said there was human in here!" He gestured furiously at the plate before him, rattling the plate and spilling some o its content upon the table top. Hannibal's eyes dilated, switching between the plate and Eddie's face, who seemed like he was ready to burst. This is entertaining. Hannibal smirked to himself. "Technically, I never specified that there was actual human meat inside my meals. The only assumption you got is from Venom, who I'm sure you don't expose too often." Hannibal knew he struck a nerve when he mentioned Venom, how Eddie flinched and sat up aggressively, taking ragged breaths, probably discussing what to do with Venom. Meanwhile, Will continued to eat. 

"What do I do, Venom?" 

A small pause, and a sheepish grin, "Honestly, Eddie. I find him rather enjoyable to be around-"

"He's a murderer, Venom! THATS NOT ENJOYABLE!"

Venom shrugged. Eddie sighed exasperatedly.

Coming back to reality, he tried to fix a dominating look on Hannibal, who stared back at him coyly, an eyebrow arched slightly mockingly. "You," He stuck out a finger, waving it in Hannibal's face. "You don't speak of this incident, and I wont reveal y-your snivelling murderous ways." Hannibal shoulder's tensed from just how rude Eddie seem to come of. In a flash before his eyes he imagined Eddie's limbs severed off, deliciously baked in clay and served to his guests, but then Venom came back snarling into his brain and he grunted, unsatisfied that he would have to let this delicate omega free in attempt to not provoke the alpha that seemingly protected him. "Sure, Mr Brock." Hannibal agreed, moving up from his seat to shake Eddie's head. Hannibal's grip was firm, solid, while Eddie's felt like a fish, clammy and slightly shivering when just a mere two inches from Hannibal's face, his eyes radiating threat yet a chilling sophistication that made him quickly pull away from Hannibal's touch. Hannibal settled back into his seat, mentally grinning watching fear and pretend bravery being put on Eddie's face like a mask. Oh, how he missed Venom. Turning to look at Will, he realized how similar they were. A strong alpha to guide a broken fragile, delicate, boy. Hannibal couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at his lips as he glanced at Wil silently watching them, curls bobbing gently atop his forehead every time he moved. 

Will finally spoke up, queried, "Hey, Eddie. Weren't you supposed to conduct an interview with Hannibal?" Eddie widened his eyes, his main motive for visiting Hannibal in Baltimore was s he could conduct an interview with the distinguished psychiatrist yet came to realize he was a cannibal. "Learn a new thing every day." Venom laughed. Eddie snatched up his papers, and briefly scanning it he realized how stupid the questions were, and besides he had gotten the answers to most of his questions through Hannibal's conversations and the ever so present control over his emotions and grace. He crumpled up the paper in a ball and chucked it back into his haversack. "You no what, its fine. I don't need to conduct an interview. I think its best I leave." Eddie got to his feet, slinging the bag over his shoulders. Hannibal and Will followed, straightening as Hannibal passed his card to Eddie. "Contact me any time. I would surely like to meet you two again." Eddie felt chills rush through his body and his feet tingled unsatisfyingly at the mention of meeting Hannibal once more. In his head Venom pounced around in delight. "He's quite a man, Eddie. You should learn from him-" 

Eddie snapped, "Shut up, you ugly parasite." 

Venom hissed at him. 

"Thank you for the..." They locked gazes again and the coldness that speared through Hannibal's eyes seemed to cut into his heart swiftly, making his whole body rigid, "delicious meal. I'm sure me and Venom had uhm...enjoyed it. Greatly." Hannibal smiled at him, and they shook hands once more, before Eddie started to leave the house. "Goodbye, Will!" He shouted before moving away. The minute he left the house, his heart rate went back to normal, still slightly panting from that harrowing encounter with Dr Lecter. He doubt he would ever forget this experience, and quickly strode away from the place. 

Back into Hannibal's house, Will helped Hannibal wash up the dishes. "I'm assuming you aren't going to be doing any thing to Mr Brock?" Will piped up glancing sideways at Hannibal. He shrugged, scrubbing the plates, "He intrigues me, especially since he has your distinctive shy traits, Will. Fascinating." Will scoffed, "I hop you're talking about Venom not my stability." Hannibal let a crooked grin flash upon his face but didn't say anything else.

They washed up, and then decided to call it a night.

And what a night it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again. Please feel free to comment anything down (like constructive criticism or story prompt/ideas) Than you so much for taking the time to read this story. I truly appreciate it :3


End file.
